<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>invisible by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857831">invisible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t-swift inspired rini challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, but not really, idk if you can consider this angst lmao, like its kinda angsty, t-swift rini challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it started with her staring down the hall, as he stared at another girl walking by. </p><p>will she be invisible forever?</p><p>(inspired by taylor swift's invisible)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t-swift inspired rini challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>invisible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so my best friend madison has challenged me to do this lol </p><p>basically, she's giving me one song from each of taylor's albums and i'm writing a small little fic on it. it can be whatever i want it to be about, and i only get the next song once i finished the other. so, expect a lot more songfics in the near future! </p><p>anyways, i hope you all enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prying open her locker, having gotten the combination wrong the first three times she finally opens it. Exhausted from the night before, she was cramming for her history midterm that she had just after lunch and she was planning on reading her study notes in every class until then.  Throwing a few of her books into her locker, she suddenly hears a loud, booming voice from across the hall. </p><p>Immediately recognizing the curly-haired boy from a few of her classes, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. When she transferred to East High she’s always stuck a little under the radar. Only having made a few friends in the two years since she’s moved to Salt Lake. And the furthest she’s put herself out there was auditioning for the musical that year, and miraculously landing the lead. </p><p>However, the loud boy has been on her mind the last little while. She first saw him in her AP biology class, and she couldn’t but notice how incredibly attractive he was. From his curly brown hair, to his sharp jawline and his broad shoulders. </p><p>Despite his looks, she knew this boy had a brain that was like no other. He had presented an interesting question to their teacher one time, and she couldn’t help but be completely enthralled by the boy. As she watched him counter a few of the teacher’s notions, bringing up a number of valid points that she herself didn’t even consider, she wonders how widespread his knowledge was. Intelligence is an incredibly attractive feature on a boy, in her own opinion. </p><p>As the days went on, she would watch him from afar. How his smile would reach his eyes every time he would talk to his red headed friend in class and the way he would laugh at something he found hilarious. She also noticed how on some mornings he would show up to class the second the bell rings, his hair messy and shirt crinkled, sometimes even inside out, immediately a sign of him having slept in. Also, the way he would bite on the end of his pen as he tried to understand the notes they had just taken, and the way he would tap his fingers against the desk when he was impatient.</p><p>She also noticed how he would look at her. Not herself, but the pretty blonde that sat two seats down from her. He looked at her the way she looked at him. Like he wanted to hold her hand, kiss her until she could no longer remember what they were talking about, like he wanted to take her out on thousands of dates to make sure she felt loved, like he wanted to scream her name to the world that she was his.</p><p>It was like he was praying for this epic and ethereal love story. One so unimaginable, some may even consider it a miracle. Where he could tell their stories to his children and his children’s children, and they would all wish for the same kind of love story. She could tell he wanted to be happy and so incredibly in love with the girl that barely spared him a glance.</p><p>The part she hated about him was that she was him.</p><p>She would give everything to be that girl he pictures. To be the girl he’s pining and completely in love with. To be the girl he would be proud to call his, and want to parade her off because he was so gone for her. She wanted to be the one that held his hand, kissed him good night, to be held tightly. She wanted to be his.</p><p>Whenever she looked at him, she could practically feel the fire that burned within him, emanating a great amount of heat that it’d be impossible to not feel it. She felt it every time he stood up for something he believed in, each time he asked a question, even when she would overhear him talking to his friends about his loves and his passions of just about anything. His passion, his determination, and his drive were probably the best parts about him. The ones that burned so brightly, it’d be impossible to miss. </p><p>And yet, the blonde girl he couldn’t tear his gaze from, barely gave him the time of day. She couldn’t see the light, much less feel the fire that burned through the boy. Whenever she passed him in the halls, it was like she didn’t know who he was. And that was because she didn’t.</p><p>He was invisible.</p><p>Just like her, he was practically a ghost. A presence you know that’s there, but never truly see. So focused on your own life and what’s going on around you, that you don’t notice the small things. It is so easy to overlook things that aren’t always right in front of you, but if he simply took the time and paused, maybe he would see her.</p><p>Maybe she wouldn’t be invisible.</p><p>The brunette girl sighs, as she stands in front of her locker, glancing down the hall to the curly-haired boy once more. His friend had left, just as soon as he came and he was now enraptured by the same blonde girl she envied.</p><p>Wanting to be the girl he laid eyes on, she feels a pang in her chest. The envy started to burn, wanting to desperately yell at the blonde what she’s missing. She swears that if she got the chance, she’d be able to show him that he was more than what he thought himself to be. She’d give him the love he deserves.</p><p>The blonde walks down the hall, the boy’s eyes focused on hers. And just like every other morning, she walked right past him, like he wasn’t even there. The brunette shakes her head slightly, drawing her lip between her teeth as she daydreamed about being the girl he couldn’t tear his eyes off of.</p><p>Deciding it was time to head to her first class of the day, she shuts her locker as she tries to fix the stack of papers in her arms. Holding a textbook, tons of papers that she had printed out a few days ago for her study notes, and two notebooks, it was easy to say that her hands were completely full.</p><p>As she heads down the hall, she didn’t bother to look up, far too focused on the paper in her arms. Reading over one of her notes, she grabs the page reading the concept again, not quite understanding the first time she read it.</p><p>And as her luck would have it, she bumped into something – rather someone.</p><p>All of her books and papers fell to the floor, the brunette sighs tiredly as she kneels down. Figuring whoever bumped into her was already halfway down the hall by now, she starts collecting her things. Picking up her textbook first, before bothering to start collecting her twenty pages of notes.</p><p>“I am so sorry, oh my god” He kneels down next to her, helping the small brunette collect the papers she dropped, “It’s Nini, right?” He asks, a soft smile taking over his face.</p><p>Looking up to see the very boy she had been thinking about most of the morning, her mouth gapes at him for a moment, not quite sure what to say. “Yeah,” She breathes out, nodding at his question wondering how she had ended up in that predicament, tearing her eyes away from him as she picks up a paper that was by her foot.</p><p>“I saw you in that musical last month, you were amazing.” He compliments, handing her a stack of pages. “I’m Ricky, we have AP bio together. Your presentation on the evolution of human cloning was really interesting. Probably the best in the class.”</p><p>As he spoke, Nini never thought Ricky knew who she was, much less remember the times he’s seen her. He remembered they had class together and what her research presentation was about and even her taking part in the musical. It took her by surprise, she never thought the boy who had a place in her heart knew who she was. </p><p>The brunette blushes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks, but I don’t think that’s true,” She smiles, taking the papers from the boy, “I liked yours too. I never really thought about how music impacts the brain, even though I’m really into music. Of course, I’ve heard about how music can reduce stress and other indicators, but I never considered how it could improve our cognitive and motor skills. And the way you presented musical therapists sounded so interesting and fulfilling, I’m actually starting to consider it for college.” She rambles on collecting the last of her notes, finally standing up to her full height, Ricky following suit.</p><p>His hand moves to the back of his neck, his cheeks beginning to match hers, “Wow, I didn’t think anyone really paid attention to mine,” He smiles at her, “You know, if you ever want to learn more about it or have any questions, my cousin’s in school for it right now. She kind of gave me the idea for the project. Anyways, I’m sure I could talk to her and let you know?” He suggests.</p><p>Nini giggles, hugging her books to her chest tightly, “Thanks, Ricky. That’d be amazing. I should get going though, don’t want to be late.” She signals with her body, reminding the pair that they had to get to their homeroom.</p><p>“Oh god, yeah, I can’t afford to be late again.” Ricky glances down the hall, “I’m really sorry, again. The whole book thing?” He chuckles, pointing to her notes. “I’m really clumsy, long limbs can’t really control them. I definitely wasn’t looking where I was going, so... I’ll see you later?” He lets out, the last statement sounding more like a question.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nini smiles, “And don’t worry about it. I'm small, I’m easy to miss.”</p><p>“I promise next time I’ll see you. You can count on it.” He winks, his smile reaching his eyes, a small gleam in his eye. He bids her a final goodbye, making his way down the hall to his class, leaving Nini to herself. </p><p>Nini bites back a smile as she glances over her shoulder to see his retreating figure. Hugging her books tighter to her chest as she makes her way to her own class. One thought running through her mind.</p><p>Was I ever invisible?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for reading!! leave a kudos and comment if you liked it lmao </p><p>i'm excited to get the next song! madison won't give me any clue on what it could be, so. wish me luck for the next one haha</p><p>of course, you are all welcome to challenge me or send in any requests through my tumblr @nini-ricky !! and as always, i'll try my best to get to them! i'll see you all soon! much love xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>